Catatan Si Bocah Ababil
by Ren Luca
Summary: Hari Pertama Alois Trancy Syuting... OOC berlebihan sepertinya. CHAP2end.
1. Punya Gue, Alois Trancy si Kece

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**WARNING! Bahasa Muda -mudi, efek samping stress.**

_Rabu kliwon 21 Juni Hari Pertama Syuting_

Hanya kehidupan gue yang penuh dengan kenistaan.

Waktu itu gue dikontrak buat bikin film Kuroshitsuji season II bersama Claude Frastus sebagai butler abadi gue, entah kenapa _manager_ gue mau-maunya aja tandatangan-in kontrak itu.

Bayangin aja gue sebagai anak rakyat jelata yang terpaksa harus dijadiin budak dirumah seorang Earl? Dalam ceritanya sih bapak tua itu jadi orang pedophil dan gue dipilih-pilih layaknya baju yang siap buat dipakai ke acara kondangan kek begitu. Gimana gue enggak malu coba pas awal film, _scene_ pertama gue harus telanjang menghadap ke belakang kamera? Sementara bokong gue ter ekspos dengan aduhai-nya.

Duh, malu tau.

Ceritanya sih gue ini bosen dan pengen ngelakuin hal yang ekstrem-ekstrem seperti maen catur pakai patung setinggi 13 meter, berkuda bareng 3 pelayan kembar, atau mungkin hanya mecahin telur mata sapi.

Diseason ini, gue sebagai orang yang terintimidasi mencoba untuk mencari cinta dari seorang butler jidat lebar bernama Claude Frastus. Tapi sayangnya dia lebih memilih Ciel Phantomhive ketimbang gue yang melebihi wajah-uke-oke et dah. kalian lihat _scene_ dia narik taplak meja di mansion gue? Kacamatanya yang jatuh itu hasil koreografi gue, soalnya Mbak Produser bingung mau masukin _eksyen_ apa lagi, yaudah gue usulin tuh _eksyen_, hebat kan?

Ada kata-kata yang gue suka ketika mainin dialognya, seperti kata olee trus nari-nari gaje, padahal maksud gue itu oyee bukan olee, siapa yang ngerubah naskahnya?

Si Claude malah geleng-geleng kepala lalu nunjukkin ke gue situs _fanswebsite_ _official_ milik dia pas _breaktime_, dengan bangganya ia sebut cewek-cewek yang pada muji foto dia di _backstage_ sama Sebastian, orangnya narsis.

Karena bosen, gue ngajak si Soma main "Soma, main kartu remi nyok!" Si Soma cuman ngangkat dagu sambil mengrenyit alis, ya gue tau alis lu tuh cuman lukisan di jidat "gue kagak tau cara mainnya." Ebuset, oh _come on man!_ Gue juga kagak tau cara maennya.

"gini aja, lu pinjem tuh kartu milik si Sebastian, sedangkan gue pinjem milik si Claude, trus kita punya dua-dua, Gimana?" ia ngangguk lalu ngedeketin si Sebastian yang serius ngapalin Dialog "Bas gue pinjem kartu remi elo." Si Soma sok-sokan pake bahasa si Ciel.

Sebastian, cowok yang sedari tadi sibuk mulai acuh tak acuh cuh cuh cuih ngelirik " Ambil saja di dalam tas saya." Ia tidak bergeming

"nih gue dapet" kata si Soma nunjukkin kartu gambar bocah botak kembar pake peci putih, hm hm hmm nih tinggal gue nunjukkin kartu remi andalan, yaitu yang bergambar naga terbang di acara stasiun tv swasta.

Tiba-tiba ide nista muncul diotak kece gue.

"pertama-tama kita kan ada 4 kartu nih, tumpukin tuh kartu lalu kita tepuk pakai tangan. Siapa yang jatuh paling banyak, dia yang menang." Soma mundul mangut-mangut ngerti.

_Plok_

Tangan gue ngibes diatas marmer berharap tuh kartu terbalik

Sayangnya kibesan gue gak ada yang berhasil.

Gini giliran Soma, ia bikin tangannya membentuk kayak kupu-kupu terbalik, katanya baru saja dapet ilham karena liat laba-laba makan kupu-kupu. Nah loh? Kok berasa_ deja vu?_

_Plok_

Sayangnya gak dapet.

"Alois, nih makan siang." Salah satu kru melempar kotak bertuliskan '_selamat menikmati_' ke arah gue. Lah ini isinya cuman kue?

Hih, tangan gue yang sempat dipake buat ngupil terpaksa harus cuci tangan agar higenis dan tidak ada dokter aneh datang tiba-tiba meriksa tangan gue pake gadget PDA.

"Soma-y, makan siang lu apaan?" tanya gue lirik ke kotak makanan punya dia "Spicy Chicken dan Jelly Gooseberry." Eh asem! beda ya makanan konglomerat sama rakyat jelata. Tu-tunggu! Jadi disini siapa yang rakyat jelata? Gue atau si Soma?

Jangan salahkan jika kepribadian gue sedikit keluar dari jalur aslinya bro. Maksud gue, disini gue jadi alay? Tidak bro! gue hanya mencoba jadi orang yang menyenangkan kok. gue cukup disukai oleh para kru dan pemain Kuroshitsuji lainnya.

"ngomong-ngomong Claude kemana ya?" gue lirik ke stan-stan yang lain berharap aja nemu tuh sesosok alayers, asal kalian tahu dia itu sangat lengket dengan burung kuning kecil.

Burung kuning,...

Burung kuning? Apa aku mengenalnya?

Ah entahlah, dia suka berbagi makanan dengan burung itu. gue serasa di dua-in, hiks.

Soma bilang akhir-akhir ini ia suka melihat Ciel jalan berduaan dengan Claude. Tuh kan sekarang gue di tiga in hiks hiks. Tapi ini bukan shounen-ai kan?

"kayaknya mereka lagi ngerencanain sesuatu " ujar Soma makan Kare, ia bosan makan Spicy chiken trus jadinya dikasih ke gue.

Tanpa babibu gue ambil langkah seribu buat nyusul si dia, kacamata bertopi...

Nyusul pedagang tukang es!, gila ini Spicy chickennya pedas amit.

Sudahlah, ini kali pertamanya gue syuting _dimari, _berharap aja kali ini Claude berpaling ama gue. Doain woy!

_Regards_,

Alois Trancy (kece banget)

* * *

haiyah,...


	2. Sebastian Michaelis, Ending

**Kuroshitsuji Punya Yana Toboso**

cuman 'mainin' plotnya, dan mungkin efek samping stress. Jangan salahkan saya yang amatir ini oke?

Terima kasih kepada lagu Kagayaku sora no shijima ni wa.

* * *

. . . .

Aku melangkahkan kaki sambil membopong sesosok tubuh kecil di pangkuanku. Aku tersenyum kepadanya dan dia hanya menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi sepertinya dia tidak kelihatan gelisah sama sekali.

**Gugurkan mawar sedih perlahan di genggaman**

Kucoba merendam semua apa yang akan terjadi, tetapi aku tidak bisa. Pikiranku terlalu penuh dengan sesosok tubuh ini. Sebentar lagi semua akan berakhir, ya semua akan berakhir. Peluh yang anak ini rasa akan menghilang segera, aku telah melakukan tugasku dan aku meminta imbalannya untuk ini.

Jiwa...

Ya jiwa , . .aku meminta imbalan jiwa anak ini. tapi kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh? Aku bisa merasakan kepedihan yang amat dalam, aku merasakan ketidakrelaan anak ini mati.

Aku sudah sampai di tempat tujuanku, tempat yang anak ini pinta, tempat dimana kami bisa melihat matahari terbenam dan kini sudah saatnya.

"Sebastian" mata biru itu melihatku dengan tatapan, entah apa. Marah? pasrah ? atau takut?

"ya bocchan?"tanyaku dengan senyuman tipis agar dia tidak mengggapku _pedofil_ wajah mesum lagi. Dia tidak merespon, hanya kesunyian yang menyapa, yah ini lah saatnya. Saat dia akan menutup mata, menghentikan nafas untuk selamanya, menghentikan kerja organ tubuhnya, dibekas reruntuhan ini, aku tidak peduli. Dia bersinar dengan senyuman yang pertama dan _terakhir_ kali ini aku melihatnya _**as his own private butler**__. _

Bola mataku berubah menjadi warna kemerahan, dan siap untuk memulai makan malam.

memori kenangan tiga tahun itu mulai menari-nari dibenakku, memperlihatkan kejadian-kejadian yang sangat tidak biasa sebagai manusia biasa. bukan? sebagai iblis kelaparan. pikiranku kembali pada kegaduhan yang dibuat para 3 pelayan idiot, _bocchan_ yang marah, _bocchan_ yang cemberut, _bocchan_ yang kesal, _bocchan_ yang bersemu merah, _bocchan _yang mati.

Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan kenangan lama ini, biar saja menguap seperti kepulan asap hilang oleh angin. Akan ku buat nisan yang indah untuknya, akan ku petik mawar untuknya, akan ku rangkai mawar untuknya, akan ku kuliti jasad tubuhnya ini, Ciel Phantomhive.

padahal dia masih muda.

akhirnya, setelah 3 tahun menjadi seorang pelayan, aku bisa memakan makanan yang aku yakin lezatnya pasti melebihi jiwa manapun. Aku mendekatkan wajahku, rasanya hangat sekali pipinya dan sebelum wajahku mengenai beberapa centi dari wajah lembutnya...

"CUT! CUT! CUUUUUUUUUT! Bagus sekali Sebastian, BAGUZ! Hari ini kita sukses besar!" Alois memberikan _applause_ meriah disertai isakan tangis lebaynya

Yah, kami sedang pembuatan kuroshitsuji season II yang di co-sutradai oleh Alois Trancy, bocah ingusan.

**_Fin_**

setelah resmi mengakhiri pembuatan debut film ini, Mata Alois mengikuti pergerakan Claude di seberang sana, membersihkan noda kotor tangannya karena memberi makan burung kuning itu. Burung kuning dengan paruh yang sangat aneh.

Salah seorang kru mendatangi Alois "ada apa?" tanyanya, tangan Alois menjauhkan perkamen jadwal miliknya dengan kesal "bawakan aku sangkar burung, jebakan tikus atau apapun sekarang!" dengan nada kesal. Enggak terima dirinya diduakan oleh burung.

"apa hebatnya burung kuning itu dibanding gue?!"

Tanyakanlah kepada Soal Ujian Nasional yang bersinar terang.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Uki heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeii thanks mau _read _cerita ini :3 hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan sebelum hibernasi sebentar lagi ,hehe maaaf kalau serba kekurangan banget T^T enggak sengaja jalan-jalan difolder fanfic lusuh milikku ternyata... aku belum menulis lagi :3 _domo_, hatur nuwun supportnya :')


End file.
